7 days
by bookworm1999
Summary: Discoveries part I up!READ AND REVIEW! What is going on with the bank robbery and what does Lex have to do with it? Things in Smallville haven't changed much, but one week is all it takes to turn things around for unexpected end and beginnings. pairings:
1. Monday Morning

**Title: 7 days  
  
Author: Bookworm1999  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Takes place after season two.  
  
Summary: Somewhat AU but pretty close to the show. Clark gets a chance at love and at a normal life but realizes that its not all that its cracked up to be. Clark coming to terms with who he is and what he is meant to be. Chloe and Lex explore their new found feelings with apprehension and distrust. The definite event that turns Lex evil forever (don't get mad at me! Just please read.)  
  
Feedback: Please review, this is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate constructive criticism to get more ideas and such. This is the first chapter of a long story in my head, so I would really like to finish it, so please review!!  
**

* * *

School year was coming to an end in Smallville, and things between the four senior friends were just plain weird. Chloe hang out at the Luthor castle more everyday, Lana at the Talon was still not speaking to Clark, Clark was more distant than ever with all of them and Peter was stuck in the middle not knowing which part to take.  
  
It had been a long and tired weekend for everyone, things just couldn't get worse. But with monday on the horizon, who knew?  
  
The sun peeked its rays through the horizon, announcing the arrival of a new day. Clark was already dressed and headed down for breakfast. His face was serious and thoughtful. He sat at the table mumbling a good morning and immediately started poking diligently at his breakfast. Martha retreated into the living room where Jonathan was reading the morning paper.  
  
"I hate to see him like that, its like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders"  
  
"He does Martha, that's the problem, he does, and there is nothing you or I can do to lessen his weight" Jonathan put aside his newspaper and sat her besides him. "all we can do is support him and lead him in the right direction, just like we have been doing"  
  
"I know, but I wish we could just tell him what needs to be done, but its not as simple as choosing a career or a job, is it?" Martha, for all her strength looked tired from not being able to carry her son's weight.  
  
"He needs to make a decision, and we can't make it for him."  
  
"I wish there was no decision to make, would it be too much to ask for a normal life?" Clark voice interrupted the couple's conversation. His words filled with sadness and dripping with frustration and disdain. "Look I have to go to school, see you later, bye." He kissed Martha on the cheek and walked out the door. A normal life, one that doesn't have the fate of the world in its grasp. _Me a god? No way. I need to talk to Pete, he's the only one that can somewhat understand me.  
_

* * *

"Lana, hurry up, Chloe already left for the bus stop!" Chloe's dad shouted as Lana made her way down the stairs. The situation between her and Chloe hadn't gotten any better, and Clark, well, thinking of him only made her feel sad and light-headed at the same time. More than a boyfriend, Clark had been her friend, and she missed him so much. But the mysterious way Clark had been acting lately only made her want to retreat more in her work and school and with summer coming up Lana felt lonely and missed a friend to talk to, maybe Pete would make a good listener.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Sullivan, see you later!" and with that she was off after Chloe as to not miss her bus.

* * *

Lana, and Clark, Clark and Lana, that is all she was hearing lately, even at the Luthor's the Kent name was something common. Even though she had tried to make peace with Lana and not work for Lionel against Clark her feeling always got in the way. But lately what had had her in a lousy mood were confused thoughts that were entering her heart and mind. Clark seemed to be less and less the issue, she still couldn't bring herself to be completely comfy around him but it was because the more she investigated on her own, the more she realized she didn't have a clue as to who he was. What had her really confused was something she had never expected to happen. And spending so much time at the Luthor place wasn't helping any, but she just couldn't seem to tear herself away from the place.  
  
She needed to clear her head. _Pete was always good to talk to and help me clear my thoughts I'll look for him at school.  
_  
"Wait for me Chloe!" Lana's voice cut into her reverie.  
  
"huh? Oh yeah, Look the bus is coming, hurry up!"

* * *

Pete had managed to make it to school early, just to think of his friends in the bus made him nauseated. For the past two week it seemed that everyday he was with someone different being used as a listener. Boy was he emotionally washed out, and all the problems he had in his head were not even his. Not that he didn't care for his friends, but it got tiring after a while, specially if they weren't speaking to each other.  
  
Now at least he had a few minutes to plan his summer before they arrived. Things had gotten so predictable that as much as he tried not to he recapped his friends' lives. Things were pretty much the same, Clark was in denial over his "mission" on earth, Lana refused to give Clark a second chance and Chloe, well Chloe still couldn't get over the fact that Lana and Clark had been dating behind her back. Same old same old for almost a month now. He only hoped things would evolve or else he was going to do something to make things change and summer seemed like just the environment to do it. Suddenly a newfound feeling of mission and determination rushed through him as he mentally made plans to free himself from the limbo he had been living in.  
  
Just then the bell rang and Pete made his way to his first class where he knew he would find Chloe and Lana.  
  
"Well lets see if your walk is as cool as your talk" Pete mumbled to himself as he opened the door to Lab.  
  
"Good morning class, I know it's a bit early for this class, but that is what the school board wanted, to have you guys wake up to the smell of phermeldohyde, get used to it you will be smelling it these last two weeks of class" Mr. Pierce laughed at his own joke while half of the students barely managed to look at each other in disgust and the other half were still asleep.  
  
"anyway, pair up and let the cutting up begin!!" He sounded excited as if it were some great scientific experiment, but no it was just a nasty session of forensic practice, some were beginning to wonder why they were in the class.  
  
"Need a partner?" Chloe approached Pete, he looked up to find Chloe's pleading face and the look of disappointment on Lana's behind Chloe, apparently they had had the same thought. _Well, let the counseling begin_.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Lana had already found herself a partner and Pete knew she would eventually find the chance to use him like her teddy again, but this time he was ready.  
  
Mr. Pierce took out several bags from the storage room and started placing one in front of each couple.  
  
"eww"  
  
"what is that??"  
  
"It stinks"  
  
"what happened to the worms?"  
  
"oh, and wait until you open the bag, jejeje" Mr. Pierce was sure having fun.  
  
"Please, its just a pig, haven't any of you ever seen one before? You eat them, you know" and apparently he wasnt the only one.  
  
"Chloe, why am I not surprised at your indifference?" Pete snorted as he put his gloves on and proceeded to inspect the bag.  
  
"No, not indifference, fascination is more like it" she was already tearing at the bag. "although I think a real corpse would enlighten me more on the human anatomy, don't you think?" but Pete wasn't listening, he was turning away at the horrific smell that the conserved baby pig let out.  
  
"That is nasty!" Chloe was laughing at Pete's outburst, specially since his reaction was mirrored by the majority in the class. A big smile on her face like she hadn't had for a long time.  
  
When the first impression was over and the class calmed down Mr. Pierce proceeded to give the instruction as to the first assignment with the dead pig.  
  
"Well this might be worth it after all" Pete said pointing at her smile "Just to see that smile again."  
  
"Yeah well, things haven't been easy, but incredibly enough they are getting more complicated." Pete didn't know whether to smile or flinch at the fact that she was so willing to talk about her problems.  
  
"What do you mean?" Now Pete wanted her to talk, only so he could.  
  
"Well suffering for Clark seems to be more of a habit now, and I don't know how to break it, I don't know how to stop working for Lionel without having to sacrifice seeing Lex and ."  
  
Pete abruptly interrupted at the twist this was taking. "Lex, what does Lex have to do with this?"  
  
"Did I say Lex?" She grinned sheepishly and turned down to attack the skin of the pig. " I meant."  
  
"You said Lex, look at me" she turned and looked at him and batted her eyelashes in an expression of innocence, turning into one of guilt. "oh boy, I think the pig can wait, this I wasn't expecting. You have feelings for Lex Luthor, multimillonaire, hates his own father, has a car for every day of the month Lex?" His tone lowered until it became a screamed whispered.  
  
"Look I did not say any of that, I just said that Clark isn't exactly my main objective anymore"  
  
"Well its about time, as a matter of fact I was going to tell you today to forget about Clark, make up with Lana and get on with your life, which by the way we both now its got fame and success written all over it." He took a long sigh and started poking at the pig with some of the pointy instruments he did not know the name of "but you are right Lex kind of does complicate things, it seems like he's cursed, anyone that gets close to him gets hurt or hurts him"  
  
"That's only because he hasn't known true love" her tone got hard and her eyes flashed anger and frustation.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, unless you want the whole class to know what is going on"  
  
"Sorry, but its true, he only acts that way because he wasn't taught otherwise."  
  
"So what, are you going to teach him?" Chloe turned to him to hit him for joking around, but instead she found a serious demeanour on his face.  
  
"Look I don't know anything right now, that is why I am talking to you. I don't know what I am feeling for Lex or if he even has feeling for me, I just need to clear my head."

* * *

Chloe, somehow she always seemed to infiltrate his thoughts. Even in his vast office, talking business she always interrupted. In person or in thought, it was just as disturbing. And lately even more, her sad demeanour had lighten a bit and she even smiled once in a while at him or with him. Either way he couldn't get the crisp sound of her voice out of his head, the way she walked, her big brown eyes.  
  
"Enough" he found himself saying out loud, _Every time you look at a woman things go tragically wrong or there is some mad plan behind it. Besides, how can I trust someone who works so close to my father?  
_  
No, this time he wouldn't let himself feel, every time he confided his trust in someone, they failed, even Clark had failed.  
  
No he would shut these feelings out before they got out of hand. That was the only way to go.

* * *

"Pete, can we talk?" Clark made his way through the crowd to reach his friend.  
  
"Yeah sure, spill" Pete said lazily  
  
"Look this is serious, please." That made Pete stop in his tracks  
  
"Yes Clark, I know its serious. Look, let me tell you something" he grabbed his arm and led him outside where the only witnesses of their conversation were two couples making out. "Clark listen to me, I know how hard it has been for you, trying to fit back in, Lana and Chloe and to top it all off your real dad telling you to run the world."  
  
"I .."  
  
"No, Clark, this time I will do the talking. Here's what you should do, go for Lana, you only live once; think about the good you can do with your powers, maybe your alien daddy is not so wrong, and for heaven's sake, stop sulking!!" this last part he shouted, getting the couple's attention away from their partners for just a second.  
  
Silence reigned for the next couple minutes, Clark's face in complete distraught and confusion. Not saying a single word. Pete almost regretted his ranting, almost.  
  
"Look man, I know its not easy being you, but there must be an upside to it. You have done so much here, imagine what you can do for the world. And about Lana, man, if you don't dive in and find out what is, the what if will haunt you forever."  
  
More silence.  
  
Pete turned to leave, but looked back only to find his friend looking skyward. A muscle clenched in his jaw and then he looked back at Pete.  
  
"I just need to do one thing" and with that he disappeared.  
  
"I hate it when he does that" a smile playing on his lips as he headed back in.

* * *

Clark went directly to the shed, walking down the stairs with a determined step. Since the ship had started talking to him, he had tried to avoid it, and even now a sense of foreboding mixed with denial grew within him.  
  
"You are the one thing keeping me from a normal life. Why did you do this to me?, why send me here only to take the only things I have ever know away from me?" he paced back and forth in front of the ship. "Why?!!!" with a scream he broke down in front of the ship, his hands balled into fists. "I just want to be like everyone else!!!!!" His shout was joined by a bright light coming from the ship. After the outburst Clark felt much better, and slowly got up as a holographic image of his mother rose from the ship.  
  
"I know there must be lots of questions in your mind now, but only time and some soul-searching will give you the answers. But have something clear, you do have a mission to accomplish. And to help with your soul-searching I think its time for some time-off."  
  
A bright orange light engulfed Clark as he felt his strength slowly drift away from him. The light then was sucked back into the ship.  
  
"You have one week, this very same day next week all your powers will come back, for this week you won't hear calls of distress or be able to help those around you. I have full hope that this week will help you appreciate your true value, my son." These last words were said ever so softly and tenderly.  
  
Clark watched as the image disappeared and the shed went black again. "one week" he suddenly felt that the weight he had carried for so long had been lifted. Suddenly a stubborn looked crossed his face and he walked quickly up the stairs.  
  
"Lana" 


	2. Twisted

Chloe walked into the office with an long forgotten chirpiness about her. The talk with Pete had helped, well, he hadn't helped much, Lex wasn't one of his favourite peoples. Yet somehow saying her thoughts out loud had helped her feel more at ease. At least Clark was beginning to fade away, it still hurt to see him, but more out of indignation than love. She had felt so humiliated by him that it was stronger that what she felt for him.  
  
How her sight turned from Clark to Lex was hard to explain, even to herself.  
  
"Maybe its how he's so poised, yet so mysterious," she let her thoughts take voice. "How he can be so aloft, yet his presence is so heavy and hard to resist" she let out a giggle and turned to sit down, only to have the giggle die uncomfortably in her throat.  
  
"Chloe laughing at herself? May I be let onto the joke?" Lex walked in, hands in pocket and a lopsided grin on his face, which was beginning to turn into a full blown smile as Chloe's face comically turned all colors.  
  
"hasn't anyone taught you to knock?" she sputtered, shuffling some papers and averting his eyes.  
  
"yeah, but I don't usually follow the norm in my own house." He grabbed a curious looking object from the desk and examined it before putting it back down.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" Chloe quickly regained her composure and changed the subject.  
  
"I was just passing by, hadn't seen you the last couple days, thought maybe we could talk" Chloe didn't hide her look of surprise. _What are you doing Lex? Just throw it out in the open why don't you._ He scolded himself  
  
"Talk? Don't you have some girlfriend in turn you can talk to?" as soon as she said those word she regretted them. "Sorry, I mean, its not like I haven't been here. Do you have some doubts about work or something?" His face maintained a serious look about it, glad the conversation had turned to more familiar ground.  
  
"Yes, mind if I sit down?" not waiting for her response he sat in front of her. "I was wondering if you could do some research for me" he watched her intently as he talked.  
  
"Sure, what about?" She sat and turned her attention on the Luthor in front of her.  
  
"Um, I was just wondering if there were any updates to the deciphering of the cave writings" He fibbed as he scolded himself. _You shouldn't be here, you have stuff to do, people to see, business to attend to. Right, that's what your employees are for Luthor_. He let a small smile appear in his mouth.  
  
"The caves, well, there hasn't been much movement just a couple new." As Chloe talked about the caves Lex took his time to examine her. Strong, independent, so many things he had known in himself and the women he had been with. The comparison made another thought pop in his mind. Every other woman he had been with had also been with her father and was only after him for his money or to take some advantage out of him. He thought sourly. Don't doubt that she is any different, just younger. An almost cruel smile crossed his lips and anger filled his eyes. Maybe for one I could have the up hand in this. Let see if she can resist my money, my bed, my father. I wonder..  
  
"Lex, Lex are you still here?" Chloe waved a hand in front of his eyes, which he caught and examined it. She only stared, surprised.  
  
"You have writers hands alright. Long fingers, tell you what, why don't we talk about this over dinner?" He said as he abruptly let go of her hand. Chloe was still silent, her eyes wide with the unexpected turn this had taken. "I'll pick you up at eight, is that okay? Oh, and dress formal" He stood up and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, what?" her voice finally found its way out.  
  
"Oh, just business, I seem to get my better ideas with Bach and a good caviar."  
  
"business," she nodded her head, an uncertain smile played on her lips. "Fine, eight it is."  
  
She watched as he walked toward the door, admiring his strong and yet lean upper body.  
  
"business" she repeated as he closed the door behind him. And plopped back in her chair, not wanting to think too much into it, she dove for her computer and started working.  
  
On the other side of the door Lex smiled into the closed door, his look sad yet cruel. One week and she will be in my bed, and my father's, maybe less. A weary smile played on his lips as he retreated down the hallway.


	3. Momentum

**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I went for this as the transition I think Clark has to go through to accept himself and his mission to the world. Between Clark and Superman kind of thing.  
  
And about Lionel and Chloe, you sort of did misunderstand, but that was the point, ohh, I really don't want to give the story away but I love feedback and well, just keep reading.( There will be more Chlex though, just be patient, I am trying to make this a well rounded story so there is going to be bits of everything.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews, there is no point in writing if no one reads it!!  
  
**

**

* * *

**  
School was over for the day, he was about to reach The Talon, Chloe had run of to her "job" and Clark was nowhere to be seen since they had last talked. Chloe really had him worried though, he was hopeful this Lex thing would blow over, but as much as Chloe was strong and a no nonsense kind of girl, she was still a girl. Not that he had anything to worry about, Lex wasn't interested in her, he only looked at girls who wanted to kill him.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" At Lana's question Pete realized he had laughed out loud.  
  
"Nothing Lana, just some ramblings of the mind, need help?" He motioned to the several boxes of pastries and doughnuts she had in her arms.  
  
"Sure, I could really use some help." They walked together into the old movie theatre.  
  
They set the boxes down behind the counter, Lana let out a sad sigh. Thinking better against it he decided to talk.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he had confronted two of his friend today, might as well hurry up with the third.  
  
"nah, high school is almost over." She stated. "What are you going to do after this Pete?" her question caught him off guard, but analysing her expression he realized she was really asking that question to herself.  
  
"College I guess" oh no, she was self - pitying herself again. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Let me guess, you don't know whether to leave or not to metropolis, mainly because of Clark and not about an actual professional degree, am I right?"  
  
Tears pooled in her eyes as an answer to his question. "Am I that transparent?" she asked with a sad smile.  
  
"Maybe, but you'd think that after four years one would get to know their friends, don't you think?"  
  
"You're right," she said as they sat down in front of the counter. "I have spent so much time here," she motioned to the café "that I can't imagine life without it, or without any of you guys.."  
  
"Or Clark" he finished for her. "Look I know you have this honesty policy, but sometimes living the moment is so much more than having the world secure, bored and secure." Not sensing full understanding from the brunette he continued. "Lana Lang, stop living safely, just live." She looked up at him in understanding and insecurity.  
  
"Yeah, I have been indulging my problems too long, huh?" she managed a smile that made her green eyes a bit lighter. "Just live." She repeated softly as she got up to get behind the counter.  
  
Just then the Talon front door opened, revealing a dishevelled and sweaty Clark. He walked straight to Lana.  
  
"Lana", he managed out in short breaths  
  
"are you okay Clark?" Pete got worried at his very unlike-Clark appearance.  
  
But Clark had his mind elsewhere. Looking down at her questioning eyes, waiting for him to continue, his mind raced for the appropriate words. All he could do was stare. Waiting so long, keeping away for so long, maybe that is how it's supposed to keep on being.  
  
"Clark?" She searched his face for any sign of what was going on. She put a hand on her shoulder to urge him on. Right then any doubts he had left his mind. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him with all his might.  
  
"what?" the unexpected action startled Lana, but she looked up directly into his eyes, they were searching hers for some kind of sign. Her look softened and he let his other hand snake its way through her back and up to her head, this action made Lana shiver but before she had time to react Clark bent down and pulled head toward his, her mouth opening in anticipation to the kiss. His mouth covered hers in a frenzy, his tongue delighting in her taste. He moved his head to deepen the kiss, bringing her more tightly to him. By then Pete and the part of the Smallville population that had been drinking coffee were intent on the show the owner and her "friend" were giving.  
  
"Good job man, good job" Pete said with a shocked smile as he watched the couple practically make out in front of him.


	4. Conversations

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!  
  
And like I said this is a long story (this is the first part) so be patient with the different stories, I will be managing like three at the same time so enjoy! And for the same reason, expect the not so unexpected.**  
  
**Read and review!!**

* * *

"No, no, its not time yet" Lionel was speaking into the phone. "I know you want him involved, no, don't get me wrong Mr. Church, he will be. He seems a little distracted lately, yes he runs his own company, no, he chose a long time ago, now his choice just need reinforcement" he got up and started pacing. "don't worry Mr. Church, I will get him to cooperate, yes, goodbye" he put the phone in its place and looked up at the approaching intruder.  
  
"Planning on manipulating yet someone else, father'" Lex walked in, having heard the last bit of conversation, his word filled with bitterness.  
  
"No, no manipulating, just some teaching." He sat back down. "sometimes people just need a little push towards the lane they already chose." His ever so present condescending tone was the last straw for Lex's overworked mind and emotions.  
  
"So you call it teaching sleeping with your son's girlfriend or buying her out?" his emotions over his past love failures surfacing. His tone was steel cold. His clear eyes seemed to get an eerie transparent look to it.  
  
"My son, my son." He got up and stood in front of Lex. "After all this time you haven't understood. Every woman has a weakness and that weakness will become her mate's weakness. One must know that weakness before it becomes your own and destroy you." 

He put a heavy hand on the younger man's shoulder. "you were too blind to see those weaknesses, but I wasn't, and that only made me stronger and you weaker." He put a hand up to stop the mad word that were about to come out of his son's mouth. "remember that son, you have to be the hunter, not the prey. I hear you are taking our dear Chloe out to dinner." Her name on his lips made Lex shiver with anger and disgust.  
  
"Why father, can't wait to find her weakness too? Or are you afraid she might not have one, or have you already found it huh, in your bed maybe?" Lex's face was beginning to turn uncharacteristically red.  
  
"Careful son, don't ever lose control. Chloe has been working for me long enough for me, and you too, to know that she doesn't have the kind of weakness you so much like." He laughed as he walked back to his desk, glancing at his watch on his way there. "its getting late, don't you have a date to attend to?" that was the sign of dismissal, Lex had calmed down a bit but not enough. Without a word he marched out of the large office. 

* * *

Gabe Sullivan looked up from his book as the sound of his daughter humming filtered his room. Maybe he was wrong and it was the radio, but curiosity got the best of him and he walked out of his room and into the hallway. Yes, it was definitely coming from Chloe's room.  
  
"Chloe?" he knocked softly at her door.  
  
"Hold on dad. Coming!" her chirpiness loud in her voice and tone. She opened the door with a smile.  
  
"What are you doing?" More out of curiosity than to know. He looked past her into her bedroom, several dresses were sprawled on her bed. Now he was worried. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just getting ready for a business meeting." She said trying to sound bored.  
  
"Business, huh?" he rubbed his chin. Well maybe he shouldn't complain, after all it had been months since he had seen her this cheerful about anything. If a business meeting with the boring Luthors made her happy, he wasn't one to get in the way. "okay, when where you planning on telling your father?" he added half joking.  
  
"Oh, sorry dad, it was kind of spur of the moment kind of thing." Oh no, she was rambling. Why was she so excited anyway? "But I being picked up at eight, and I don't know when I will be back."  
  
"Just try to make it back before midnight. It is a school night and I am counting on your homework and such being done, right?" he took his role as the worried-for-her-responsibility dad quickly enough.  
  
"Yeah, everything is done. I hope it doesn't take that long though, I really have to get some sleep for finals." She was suddenly lost in thought.  
  
"Well I won't keep you, have fun," he laughed. "sorry, don't have fun, it's a business meeting after all." He made a sour face that made Chloe laugh as he retreated down the hallway to his room.  
  
"Yeah, just business" she repeated to herself for the fifth time that day.

* * *

"So, what is going on man!!!" Pete stopped his walk and turned to face Clark. They had left The Talon and were walking on the dusty road. When he had made sure they were alone he rained his questions on Clark. "what was that all about? Why are you sweating? Why did you not speed out of here?" Clark laughed at his friends rambling.  
  
"Whoa hold on Pete. Don't plan on answering all your questions right now, just be glad to know that I am powerless, I have a date with Lana tonight, and I haven't felt better in ages." He gave him his broad smile and kept on walking.  
  
"Wait you gave up your powers to be with her??" Pete was exasperated and Clark didn't understand why.  
  
"Well not exactly, maybe if you put it that way." He sputtered at the unexpected reaction of his friend.  
  
"That is so like you isn't." he sighed and continued. "I never told you this, but I think you are so lucky, you have some special talents man, you can help people, you have a clear way ahead of you and you don't see it that way. You have lived here so long that instead of doing something to help us "earthlings" all you can think about is being one of us. Well you are not one of us Clark, you are more than us. You, man, you can do so much," he let out an exasperated grunt. "you may be our only salvation and you don't even care." His eyes went from angry to sad to frustrated. He let out another sigh and walked away. Leaving a distraught Clark behind him.  
  
"Its not forever!" he screamed, trying to justify himself. Suddenly feeling that maybe this wasn't going to be so great after all. It was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

The sun was still bright in the sky even though it was already six o'clock. Martha was preparing dinner and Jonathan was out in the barn finishing up the days chores. The first day of the work week was coming to an end, yet there were still so many things left to add to the memoirs of that day.  
  
Martha looked up through the kitchen window just in time to catch a slow paced, sweaty and distraught Clark walking up to the front porch. "Oh my God, she whispered as she hurried to meet him at the door.  
  
She opened the door and immediately knew something was wrong. He looked up at her with a reassuring smile. "I'm okay mom, I just need some water, I am really thirsty." She rushed to the kitchen for the water leaving him alone in the living room. He sat down and let out a long sigh. Pete seemed to know more about his place in this worlk that he did himself. That bothered him, but decided to fully enjoy these 7 days without secrets to hold back, then he would deal with Pete. Now he had to deal with his mom.  
  
"Here it is" she handed him a cold glass of water and looked at him with a worried look on her face as he gulped it down. She took the empty glass and waited for him to talk.  
  
"I went down to the cellar this morning and this time a woman appeared, seemed to be my mother, I don't know." Martha sat quietly taking in her son's words. "Point is she gave me one week of no powers, just me. Said it was to prepare me for what was to come or something like that." Even his perfect memory was suffering from the lack of kryptonian strength. Martha let out a tortured breath.  
  
"Clark, I don't know what to say, but I do know what your father is going to say. Look, just stay away from danger okay? Don't want to lose you just because of some. oh forget it." She was mad, he could sense it.  
  
"I have a date tonight" he said trying to lessen the tension that was building up in the room. "With Lana" he finished, searching her face for any sign of approval. "Really, well enjoy son, just don't hurt her again okay?" she managed a smile as she got up and pulled herself away from Clark and dragged herself back into the kitchen.  
  
"Way to go Clark, you should have known this wasn't going to be easy." He chided himself as he laid back into the couch, trying to regain some strength from the long walks under the sun he put himself through that day.  
  
Besides, he had a date to plan.

* * *

**next chapter: Bittersweet**


	5. Bittersweet

"Built in 1869, it is one of the oldest buildings in Metropolis. It used to be the house of one of the city founders," Chloe pointed out as they stood in front of a very old looking house with lights and greenery up its walls, the valet had already taken the car. "until they turned it into a French restaurant in 1900 or so, due to his wife's love for Paris. Romantic, don't you think? Not quite a place to talk business if I may say so" she looked up at Lex as he led her to the entrance.  
  
Lex let a crooked grin to his lips.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, it seems your brain is constantly connected to the internet." He decided to avoid the last piece of her speech. The door was opened and they were greeted with beautiful music she guessed was French. "Now I understand why my father hired you. Nothing can get by you, right?" He then turned to mention his name for the reservation and they were immediately led to their table  
  
"Well, I try my best." She said as they walked to their table.  
  
Once they were sitting, they were brought the menu and they examined it silently. Chloe broke the silence.  
  
"I thought you said Bach, not French ballads" she said looking at him with a smile dancing in her eyes from above her menu.  
  
"huh, Bach? Oh yes, I did say that didn't I? This is much more relaxing, don't you think?" he swept his arm to the cozy, candlelit environment around them. Her smile vanished and she let the menu drop. Sensing her change in attitude he continued. "We will talk after we eat, I seldom do business with women, so maybe I did exaggerate on the place, but please, enjoy." He lied, but he was glad to see that she didn't know that much about him.  
  
"Okay, but promise me one thing?" she looked at him seriously. His stomach tightened, maybe she did know.  
  
"Sure, what ever the lady wants." He laid back in his chair.  
  
Silence reigned for a couple of seconds.  
  
"You order for me, everything here is in French, and I don't understand anything. I could end up ordering raw meat, for all I know." Her eyes danced with enjoyment at the place and the company. Her smile bright and open.  
  
Lex maintained a serious demeanour, but inwardly relaxed. This was going to be easier than he thought.  
  
"Very well, like I said, whatever the lady wishes."

* * *

Technically it wasn't a date. After Clark had gotten the guts to kiss her, she agreed to talk to him, after she closed the Talon. He was there, but she hadn't closed yet, so he sat back in one of the tables to wait. He felt like he had never felt before, yet there was this nagging feeling inside him that told him something was missing, there was something else to do. For once he didn't have to cover his back or rescue someone, and that felt oddly wrong. He shifted in his seat as the uncomfortable thoughts flooded his mind. Should he tell her the truth? He had nothing to show off now, so how could he convince her? He hadn't thought of that before, maybe he should wait until this week was over. He just wanted her to be with him for him, not for his alien powers.  
  
"I'll be right there, I just need to finish up some orders." Lana's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He caught most of it to understand. He nodded in agreement and flashed her an understanding smile.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be running off anywhere." He said in a serious tone, his eyes penetrating hers.  
  
Lana let out a sad smile and turned away.  
  
"At least not for a while." He whispered at her retreating back.  
  
She set the tray down and looked back at Clark, who was staring at her. She smiled and turned again. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, giving him another chance. He somehow always managed to run off, or to hurt her one way or the other. But added to Pete's word of advice she remember summer was coming soon and the high school gang would go separate ways, she would be pretty naïve if she thought they would all stay here. She wasn't sure if she would. She let out a deep sigh and sat behind the counter. She had to close some orders so she could close the door and be alone with Clark. The thought scared her and exited her all at once.  
  
"Do you want me to close the door Lana?, people are still coming in." a short girl asked her boss.  
  
"Yeah, you do that. It's time to close anyway." She saw as the girl closed the door, and proceeded to clean the tables that weren't occupied.  
  
What was he going to tell her, she wondered. His long kept secret? If there even is a secret. She tried to imagine an honest Clark, a secure arm she could count on anytime. But she couldn't, Clark was mystery and stolen moments of comfort and romance. She knew she was selfish, wanting to have him like she had had Whitney, but they were two different people.  
  
"Way different" she said out loud. She let her gaze wander to Clark's table, he was reading something so she took the chance to examine him. He was handsome, tall, and had the face of a god. He had tried so hard to go unnoticed, but that was just not possible.  
  
So many things had happened between them that she didn't know now whether she could accept him just how he gave himself to her, the mystery unsolved, just him. _I guess its time to stop pressuring him. Maybe then he will open up_. it wasn't curiosity, just the need to know and understand completely this enigma of a man she had grown to love.

* * *

"Wow, delicious." Chloe let a deep groan escape her throat as the taste of the veal conquered her senses.  
  
Lex smiled coyly at her reaction, suddenly feeling jealous for the piece of food in her mouth.  
  
"Are you this passionate about everything?" he asked leaning closer into the table. He had finished his food already, but Chloe was taking her time.  
  
She laughed sheepishly into her hand as she realized what her reaction may have sounded like.  
  
"Oops, sorry, its just so good!" she said as she cleared her throat. "Besides, as an investigative reporter I am not very patient, but when it comes to knowing about something, you have to be. And I am getting to know this wonderful piece of art."  
  
"Glad you are enjoying it. That was the point." He leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I thought the point was to talk business." She had said that word so much in her brain and out loud that it sounded funny now.  
  
"What is the lady laughing at now?" his curious gaze trying to penetrate the dancing eyes before it.  
  
"sorry, its just that," she took a deep breath to calm her laughing. "haven't you ever said a word so much that it loses its meaning?"  
  
"No I don't think so." She was ever so cheerful and childlike that Lex suddenly felt trapped in her laugh.  
  
"Yeah, look, say business 5 times in a row." Her eyes were still laughing at him.  
  
"Here?" suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh come on, just say it, its not like I am asking you to dance on the table or something." The laugh took voice again in her mouth.  
  
"I don't think I ever knew you this way. You were much more serious when you started working for my father." His abrupt change in the conversation made her smile vanish.  
  
"Well that's probably because that was a very tough time for me." Her eyes wandered to the quaint lamps that were on top of every table until she reach theirs, then her gaze turned to her hands in her lap. "I had forgotten to enjoy life the way Chloe only knew how." She looked up at him, her look now had a shield on them, her face serious and dark. That how he remembered her. "That's what my father said."  
  
"What happened, I mean, what made you change again?"  
  
"What is this? And interview, Mr. Luthor?" she smiled straight into his eyes.

"Not exactly. I just want to know to what do I owe meeting the real Chloe Sullivan." His ever so clear eyes seemed more on an inquisition than ever.  
  
"I guess that would be Time. One can get tired of suffering don't you think?" Something hit her like ice and she suddenly forgot her food. "why are you so interested Lex." Her questioning tone heightened by the minute. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, I do, but after the first lie, and now this, I can only wonder." Her eyes now turned cold.  
  
"What are you talking about, I thought we were having a good time." Lex stiffened at the change in attitude of the blonde in front of him.  
  
"Never done business with women before? Please, who do you think I am? And all this talk about me, I can't believe I fell for that!" she was getting madder by the minute as she realized how exposed she had been. How could she ever think that he could be interested in her, well maybe, but to get something from her, like everyone else. Having remember why she had been so sad lately made her remember her bitterness and distrust to the whole male population.  
  
"Wait, what is going on? we were talking perfectly fine just a minute ago." For once Lex felt at loss for words, he didn't know what had gone wrong.  
  
"Just take me home Luthor." Her voice cold and her eyes shooting razors at the bald young man in front of her. "I will be waiting outside." She couldn't stand being made a fool anymore. She stood and walked towards the door, leaving Lex a little over perplexed and with the bill to pay.

* * *

The Talon was silent, most of the lights were off, just two twinkled atop of a table, Lana and Clark sat in front of each other. Everyone had left and she went to sit with him. None had said a word, they simply stared, replacing words with forlorn gazes and soft touches. Clark broke the silence.  
  
"You are so beautiful. Did I ever tell you that?" he said, not waiting for a response he continued. "I probably didn't, not out loud at least." His fingers played with hers on top of the table. "but that's before, now its now." She opened her mouth to say something, he stopped her placing his hand on her mouth, "I just have to say this first okay?" his fingers lingered on her lips as he traced her mouth with his thumb. "I don't know what tomorrow will bring me, but I want to have this today with you. All I am asking for is the present. I am asking you to forget the past and not think of the future, just today."  
  
She took his hand and held it tightly against her cheek.  
  
"Just today." She repeated and looked up at him. "For so long I worried about my past, my parents, my father, my aunt. It was the only thing I could count on, and now you are asking me to forget everything, pretend nothing has happened between us and live today." She put his hand down on the table, covering it with her small hand.  
  
"Yes, just be with me, please." He turned his hand and enveloped her small one in his.  
  
"That's a pretty tall order, even for you Clark, But okay. I guess I want that too. I want us to work, I don't care how long, even if its just for a couple days, but I want it to work." She smiled and surprised him by leaning over the table and planting a firm kiss on his lips. "Take me home Clark." He stood and walked around the table until he was right in front of her.  
  
"I love you Lana Lang." She looked up at him as tears welled up in her eyes. Having said it out loud, suddenly he felt his soul bared in front of her. He leaned in for a kiss and she willingly took it and kissed him back. The taste of her tears mixed with that of the sweet kiss. He wanted to hold her tight, until they could become one, all their fears and distrust were in that kiss, they wanted to make them disappear.  
  
But only fools can live the present forgetting the past and ignoring the future. 


	6. Topside Tuesday

  
  
The Sun was up early that morning, its strong rays penetrating the curtains and waking the sleeping forms on the twin beds.  
  
"Turn off the lights" Chloe mumbled as she grabbed her pillow and put it over her head. She groaned and turned on her stomach, trying to block the sun's probing rays.  
  
Lana yawned and looked over at her roommate. She managed a small smile and dutifully got up from her bed. Last night had been great, but she wasn't going to make the same mistakes as before.  
  
"Get up Chloe, I need to talk to you." She knew it was risky, for all she knew Chloe could hit her hard and good for even trying to break her renewing brain cell sleep, as she called it.  
  
"Oh, what? Go away." She flung her arm out, as if pushing her off.  
  
"No Chloe, please wake up, its important." She gently shook her to make her point.  
  
That was more than she could take.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing!!" she was full awake now and sat up on her bed. "don't you think you have done enough already? Leave me alone!!" she scrambled off her bed and headed towards the door. She could be so annoying sometimes she thought.  
  
Lana swallowed hard. She should have known.  
  
"Please, its about Clark." Her voice took a pleading look as her eyes matched the drama of her request.  
  
Chloe stopped and slowly turned around. She took a deep breath and faced the brunette, not saying a word.  
  
The night before had really torn her up emotionally, did everyone pity her? Or thought she was stupid? Her morale was so low that she had no strength to fight anymore.  
  
Taking her silence as an acceptance to her conversation, Lana started talking, slowly, carefully thinking her words over.  
  
She didn't want to hurt her.  
  
"I have decided to give him a second chance." There was no way around it, she tried to give it as straight as she could. "It wasn't easy, you know better than anyone how much it hurt when he left, specially since you shared that feeling with me."  
  
_You are being too presumptuous_. her pride took over for an instant, before it crashed and she admitted to herself that it was true.  
  
Still she did not speak.  
  
Lana fiddled with her long hair and let the silence fill the room for a couple more seconds.  
  
"I don't know how much future we have, but some part of me wants this to start and end well, if it does end."  
  
_me, I, me, that is all this girl is capable spitting out of her mouth_ her thoughts grew bitter and her eyes darkened as a small flame of anger glistened in them.  
  
"I just wanted, um," she was running out of things to say, she had played this conversation over in her head, but she hadn't expected to do all the talking.  
  
Maybe I should just put her out of her misery she realized she wasn't giving much to the conversation, but she wanted it to be over.  
  
"I miss you Chlo, and I really don't want this to deepen the gap between us. For all I know Clark will take off again," she rubbed her eyes before continuing. "I guess that what I am trying to say is that I value your friendship, or what is left of it above it all." She didn't know what else to say, but she had meant it. If Chloe told her not to take him back, she wouldn't. or maybe she was just trying to calm her conscience.  
  
_This is too much_ a bitter laugh threaten to come out of her mouth, but she swallowed it, burning on its way down.  
  
"Look Lana, I don't care anymore, about you, or Clark or anyone who takes me for a fool." She had been quiet long enough. "But don't make me believe that its up to me if you enjoy this weird thing you have or think you have with Clark. Do whatever the hell pleases you, miss princess Lang" her last words laced with hatred, more towards herself than to the brunette. "Go and be happy, if he sticks around long enough." She knew that had been low, but she kept her face high as she turned on her heel and left the room.  
  
Lana slowly sat on her bed as she fought with the feeling that were assaulting her. She felt like crying, like running after her, but she knew that it would only make things worse. No matter how good her intentions were, she was taken the wrong way. But intentions weren't enough. Chloe Sullivan had taught her that.  
  
But she wasn't going to give up on changing her history with Clark Kent. At least she knows this time. That was enough to keep her going through this.

* * *

It had been a hell of a day, and it was barely 10 a.m. His father had decided to pay him another visit today. He hoped it would be shorter than his last one. They were in his office, discussing that ever old theme.  
  
"I will not work with you. I have finally managed to get Lexcorp going again. And rest assured Father, I have my back well covered this time." He wasn't going to break him.  
  
Not this time.  
  
"Still competing with me? Lex, I will leave you this time, but you rest assured son, you will join me, sooner or later." It was true, he had covered his back better than last time, but there is always a flaw, and he would find it. He gave his son one last look before leaving.  
  
Lex let himself fall on his chair as graceful as ever, hitting the desk hard on his way.  
  
"You will not get to me father, I swear to you." His eyes turned stormy grey as he began to think of ways to get him off his back.  
  
A knock at the door broke his thoughts.  
  
"Come in." he growled, pulling himself straighter in his chair.  
  
"Um, Mr. Lex? Um, you" a small man in his thirties who seemed at the edge of a nervous breakdown appeared behind the wooden door.  
  
"Come on, Phil, get closer." His toned softened a bit, just a bit. He wasn't sure why he had hired him, but he had, and so far this bundle of nerves hadn't missed one yet, so he would stay, as long as he kept on track, besides his stupid loyalty would serve its purpose sooner or later.  
  
"Um, sir you have an appointment," he made his way slowly to the big desk. "Well actually its not an appointment, more of an engagement, or maybe a date?" at his boss scowling look he cleared his throat. "Chloe Sullivan. Go to her school and apologize." He read off the Palm in his hands.  
  
"Agh, right." He had wanted to go to the plant that morning to check the accounting books, now he remembered why he had no meetings scheduled. "Fine, thanks for the reminder Phil. You can go now."  
  
"Flowers? Chocolate? It's a woman, sir" his smile grew cheeky, as if trying to share this moment with his boss. Lex tilted his head and looked at the man straight in the eye.  
  
"Get out." He lifted an eyebrow to stress his point. The man immediately shrunk another two feet and walked backwards all the way to the door.  
  
He let out a frustrated sigh as he stood besides the window and his thoughts drifted to last night. After giving it some thought he had finally understood what had happened, and thus decided that any kind of gift would only worsen the situation. Maybe he had misread her. But this thought instead of getting him off the curious hunt he had been on only turned it up more.  
  
He wanted to find out her weak points.  
  
And he would.

* * *

Music was blaring in the Sullivan living room. Everyone had left early, but Chloe only got as far as her driveway before she remembered something she had heard once.  
  
"Sometimes you feel so bad that all you need is a good drink."  
  
Of course she had never drunk before, but one glass wouldn't hurt, she knew where her father kept his brandy.  
  
She was dancing in the living room. She had moved all the furniture to create her own dance floor. The music only added to the effect the alcohol was having on her.  
  
"oh yeah," she mumbled along to the songs, one after the other, until she got tired of trying to remember the lyrics and concentrated on dancing. She had been dancing for almost an hour when the door bell rang.

* * *

Lex had looked for her at school, where Lana told him that she hadn't made it to school. He called to check if she had gone to the castle, after they had said that she wasn't there, he headed for her home.  
  
As he reached the house he heard the music first, then saw her car parked in the driveway.  
  
He reached the door in a couple long steps and rang the doorbell, twice, until he realized the music wasn't letting anyone who was in there hear it.  
  
The door opened easily when he touched it, it hadn't even been closed, much less locked.  
  
The blaring sound of the music greeted him first, then the sight of Chloe dancing in the middle of the room.  
  
She moved knowingly to the rhythm of the music, her hips moving one side to the other, her head back, as if in some ritual dance, her eyes closed, her hands up in the air. The song stopped and she slowly opened her eyes, not noticing she had company, until Lex cleared his throat.  
  
"I just came.." he was interrupted as the keys of a new song blared from the stereo, but he had gotten her attention.  
  
"Lex? Ugh, go away Mr. Lexi" she turned her back on him and continued dancing, but not before letting out a drunk giggle. "Mr. Lexi, jejejeje, that's funny."  
  
"Please, turn that off, we need to talk Chl." he wasn't getting through, and his patience for the day had just about run out since his father had walked out of his office. In two steps he was behind her.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, turn that off now." His tone low and demanding. Her eyes fluttered, somewhere in her clouded mind she had realized what had happened, then decided to ignore it.  
  
"No, no Mr. Lexi." A laugh erupted from her mouth at the sound of her own voice.  
  
She's drunk, that's enough he reached his long arm to the stereo and turned it off. Silence filled the room abruptly, Chloe had been in the middle of a twirl, and fell to the floor at the sudden silence.  
  
"Much better." He straightened his jacket and looked down at the blond on the floor. "When did you start drinking?" he offered his hand to help her up, only to find it empty, her face was buried in her hands and her shoulders shook as small sobs covered her body. For the second time around her he felt uncomfortable, this was one situation he did not know how to handle.  
  
"You murderer!" Chloe drawled as she looked at him in hatred.  
  
"What?" how was she able to take him so off guard?  
  
"You music killer you." Her mouth turned into a pout and pushed herself up, trying to push away Lex's hand, but ended up supporting against them. "You killed my music, it was nice music too, you should have met it before killing it!" she started pounding her fists against his chest. Relief washed over him as the support became an embrace, she was barely able to stand up.  
  
Now this he knew how to handle. Her watery eyes looked up at him with a lost look about them.  
  
Or maybe not. He swallowed hard as she leaned farther into him and her hand found its way up to his head.  
  
"Baldy baldy lexi," despite her drunk behaviour, she grew serious as she examined his head, sending a shiver up his spine.  
  
No one had done that to him before.  
  
"You have a nice head." She licked her lips as her hands slid down to his neck.  
  
He finally reacted.  
  
"Chloe, you have to stop." He reached up to get a hold of her arms and pushed her away.  
  
"Oh, I feel sick." She fell completely from his embrace and hit the floor hard as darkness engulfed her senses.  
  
"Great." He said putting a hand to his neck.

* * *

"I talked to Chloe, about us." Lana started when she met Clark for lunch.  
  
"And? How did it go?" he had found a table and set down both their trays.  
  
"Not very well, she was very, I don't know how to put it." She sighed as she sat besides Clark. "but at least she knows now. I don't want us to hide, ever again."  
  
"We won't, I promise." He reached for her and placed a kiss on her head. Her thoughts now far away, deep in his secrets and inner demons.  
  
"Anyway, I was thinking about a surprise for you today." She chirped up a tone at the change of subject.  
  
"Like what?" he tried to play along.  
  
"Just meet me at my aunt Nell's house this afternoon, at 7 o'clock."  
  
"The house is still alone?, I thought she had sold it by now."  
  
"She is selling it, but no buyer has come up yet, and since I'm the one showing the house, I have a key." A bit of mischief escaped her voice.  
  
"Okay, 7 it is." He smiled sweetly at her and she couldn't help but give him a light kiss in the mouth, taking him by surprise. His smile grew wider.

* * *

His people were leaving the Sullivan house after they had left everything clean and orderly.  
  
He had placed her in what he guessed was her bed, in the room where the twin beds were, one was done and the other wasn't, he took his chances on the undone bed.  
  
Once she was settled in, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a letter he had just written downstairs, and placed it on her night stand. He took one last look at her sleeping form, she looked so calm and even sweet, if it weren't for the paleness about her face.  
  
"Well Mr. Lexi will leave now," he smirked at the nickname she had given him in her drunken drawl. "nothing happened here."  
  
He turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

**Sorry there isn't much plot yet, but this is all just a prelude to the real thing. Please don't forget to review!!!  
**  
**Next Chapter: Summer Shower**


	7. Summer Shower

Chloe struggled to open her heavy eyelids. She suddenly became aware of a strong headache that made her ceiling look as bright as the sun. She let out a loud moan as she slowly sat on her bed. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. _Well this is my room, but why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?_ She questioned herself, looking around her room for clues. The sun outside told her it was late afternoon, her watch confirmed it. _Six o'clock, didn't I go to school today?_

Something caught her eye on her night table, a pack of pills on top of a white envelope. She took the pills. _Headache pills, I could sure use one, but I need some...._ She stopped her mental conversation as a cup of water became visible besides her night lamp.

"water." She was more confused now, but her headache won over and she took two pills without thinking it twice. She then grabbed the envelope. Her name was written on it and curiosity got the best of her and she took out the paper folded inside and began to read.

_**Chloe,**_

_**Please don't let your misgivings with men like my father and Clark be a barrier against all others who just want to be your friends. Forgive this clumsy soul and give me a second chance to get to know you better.**_

_**Lex.**_

**__**

* * *

Large raindrops started falling heavily on the small town, bringing it to darkness as gray clouds covered the afternoon sun. The rain was falling in thick sheets in a matter of seconds. The first of many summer showers had begun, and who knew when it would stop.

Lana looked out the window of her old house and sighed. Her picnic idea had been ruined; she would have to come up with something else. The gloominess outside threatened to break her romantic spirit, but she was adamant not to let it happen. She'd come up with something.

* * *

Lex was driving back to his castle when the rain began, his usual high speed was forced to be reduced due to the hard rain that only let him see a couple feet in front of him. He muttered something under his breath and forced his eyesight to see beyond what was possible. He didn't need another accident.

After a couple of minutes, bright flashing lights on the side of the road got his attention, he slowed down enough to recognize Chloe's Beetle with the front hood opened. He stopped in front of the car got his overcoat and got out in the rain.

"Are you okay?" he screamed over the roaring rain drops. Chloe closed the hood and turned startled. She hadn't noticed the car stop in front of her. "It's me Lex" he said as he got close.

"Lex? What are you doing out in the rain, and without an umbrella?" her nerves eased up a bit after recognizing him, but she was still nervous after almost crashing and her car dying in the road.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ignoring he questioning.

"It just died, I can't get it started." She flung her arms out in desperation.

"Come on, get in the car, we are close to my house." Lex took her arm and tried to shield her from the rain with his overcoat.

She was soaking wet in the front seat of his Jaguar. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"It's okay, I'll have some of my men pick it up and take it to a shop." He said misreading her expression. starting the car up.

"What were you doing in the middle of this rain and alone?" Lex looked at her questioningly once they were on their way.

"I was going to your house." She stammered. Lex tried to hide his surprise. "I got your letter and I just wanted to apologize for the embarrassing moment I made you go through." After reading his note she had remember her drunken dance bash. "And to thank you for having cleaned up so nicely."

"Well, looks like we're even now." He said as they arrived at the mansion. They ran quickly up the stairs and into the house.

"Come on, let's get you dried up."

* * *

Clark looked out of his telescope, watching Lana preparing their date. He had missed wishing next to that telescope. Watching Lana when she had been unapproachable to him, waiting for a single chance to be near her, having her so close, yet so far and impossible for him.

Sometimes dreams seemed better off let alone, sudden fear closed around his heart. Fear of messing up again, fear of it not being everything he had dreamt it would be.

"Stop thinking" he chided himself. He had decided to risk it, and he would, no matter what the consequences.

* * *

A warm fire greeted her as she carefully entered the library. This was Lex's haven, she knew, and that only made her more nervous. She tightened the soft silk robe around her body. Lex's housekeeper was drying her clothes and she gave her only the thin robe to cover her, telling her afterwards the Lex was waiting for her in the library. And there he was, sitting besides the fire, a book propped opened in front of him. He had also changed and looked as good as new after being soaked to the bone.

She ran a hand through her wet hair and took a step forward.

Lex looked up to find Chloe in one of his robes. She looked beautiful to say the least. The soft fabric accentuated her curves and the dark color the whiteness of her skin. The low collar lay perfectly on her soft skin. Her hair was wet around her face, making her eyes look deeper and richer than ever, looking at him with a mix of nervousness and innocence that went directly to his heart.

Chloe suddenly felt naked before him under his appraisal and proceeded to sit in one of the chairs in front of him.

"Thanks, your housekeeper was very nice, said my clothes would be ready in half and hour or so." She had to break the silence.

"Fine, that'll give us plenty of time." He grinned at her reaction. "to talk" he finished and put the book down.

* * *

He walked slowly up the stairs, despite the fact that the rain was coming down unmercifully, he didn't care, he just wanted to relish this moment. He looked up as the door opened in front of him a smiling Lana letting him in.

"You're wet, let me get a towel."

"It's okay, I brought a change of clothes, can I use the bathroom?" the tension was high between them.

"yeah, sure, it over there" she said as she pointed toward the back of the stairs.

It took him a couple minutes longer than usual, but Clark had cleaned up and walked into the living room feeling refreshed and excited all at once. The floor had become a picnic table, a small round cake was in the center, sandwiches in a plate and glasses of juice placed on opposites sides. A few candles were scattered on the cloth, brightening up as the lights went off at that moment.

"It was supposed to be outside, considering it is late spring, but this will have to do." Lana walked away from the light switch and sat besides the cloth, inviting Clark to do the same.

They ate in relative silence, enjoying the semi darkness and feeling in a bubble were the rumble of the rain was heard very far away, adding only to the unreal sensation that surrounded them.

"That was great Lana" Clark said as he finished the small piece of cake in front of him. "Here, let me help you clean up" he got his plate and started to collect the dishes and the cake.

"No, please, just leave it there." She reached out a hand to stop him, but only managed to make him lose his balance and getting her arm dirty with frosting from the cake. She let out a surprised cry and flung some frosting off her arm at him.

"Wait" he laughed as he put down the cake along with everything else, trying to cover himself. Some frosting landed on his hand, reaching over to try and stop her, only to pull her close. Still uncomfortable to be so near her his laughter died in his throat taking in her face.

"Sorry" she said removing some frosting that had landed near his ear with her hands. Her touch sent a shock through his body, making him lean even closer to her.

The frosting was soon forgotten as her hand went behind his neck and pulled his face closer to hers, opening her lips for a kiss.

He leaned into the kiss, pulling her small frame over his legs so that he was carrying her. The kiss deepened as her hands roamed freely down his muscular back an up his dark hair. The sweet taste of her mouth was mixed with the soft taste of cake. His hands wondered to the side of her body, sliding his strong hand up and down her thigh, pulling her closer as his mouth left hers and moved to her small neck, tasting her, taking in her smell. A small moan escaped her lips as strong desire rushed through her body.

The rain suddenly seemed to get stronger and gain momentum, thunder and lightning covering the dark sky.

* * *

Laughter filled the library as the rain outside beat the windows hard.

"Didn't take you as the animal killing type." A smile was bright on his eyes and soft on his lips.

"Yeah, well, also consider that I was 8 and I wanted to be a surgeon back then. Had I know the poor bunny was going to bleed to death I wouldn't have even thought it. And don't laugh; I was traumatized for months to come after that." They had been talking for almost an hour, time had been lost to them and the housekeeper decided to keep away until called.

"So after that you decided to be a reporter?" He asked, glad the conversation was so light-hearted.

"Well, my curious and inquisitive mind had me wanting to be anything that was weird or had to do with cutting up, patching up or traveling. I focused on journalism in Jr. High, school paper, that kind of thing." She had loosened up after a while, forgetting her almost nude state.

He hadn't known whether to talk about their date or just leave things the way they were. She seemed easy around him again and he was hesitant to change that. Silence reigned for a couple seconds, small furtive looks between the two filled the space and time.

"I normally like rain, from the inside I mean." She said breaking the silence. She stood up and went to the window, suddenly lost in thought. "It's like a long needed shower for these lands." She turned to walk back to her chair.

A bright light filled the room, followed very shortly by a loud CRASH!

"Ah!" Chloe practically jumped out of her skin. "That was a close one" she managed to stammer as she recovered from the shock. Lex got up and stood in front of her.

"Yes, probably within a couple feet. Are you okay, that was very loud." He said trying to be comforting, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, that was just too loud." She looked up and was in trance just at the sight blue of his eyes. Before she knew what was happening his face was leaning down on hers.

"Wha." She managed to get out before his lips closed down on hers. He pulled her softly to him, tasting her softly, giving her a chance to get used to the feel of his lips on hers.

A thousand reactions passed through her mind that went from slapping him square in the face to throwing herself wildly at him, but her body didn't act out any of the scenarios, she just let herself be taken in the moment. The soft silk seemed to disappear thanks to her overly sensitive skin, and she felt naked against him. That was too much for her to handle.

She pulled quickly away, turning from him.

"I think my clothes should be ready." She got out before she left the library, leaving Lex behind with a look of veiled distraught on his face.

* * *

**This is my comeback chapter, so please review. Wait for next chapter Moonlit Confessions.**


	8. Moonlit Confessions

**Moonlit Confessions**

**_This is going to be a short chapter but I thought the dialogues were necessary to give some depth to the love stories that are developing and the action further ahead. Thanks for the loyal reviewers; they keep me wanting to finish this story up for them. _**

* * *

"I remember the first time I saw you." Lana said, looking up at Clark. "It was at school, your mom had just dropped you off at kindergarten, you were so serious, but you didn't cry, I think you were the only one that didn't. looking at you like that made me stop crying. I remember thinking, if he can do it, so can I." she laughed at the memory, and cuddled farther into his arms. Their earlier make out session had ended in an intimate conversation, like they hadn't had for a long time.

"I think I remember that, although I remember my first day of school like a nightmare."

"Yeah, of course, they sat us together, but you got so sick you threw up all over the table, now I remember, you were sent off home. From then on I hardly remember you, you became the shy boy at the corner of the classroom."

"Now that's the part I remember." Clark said, laughing sadly, remembering when his alienation from Lana began. "But that's over," he whispered.

"Huh? I didn't catch that."

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, "And its time to go, its getting late and we both had school tomorrow." He said, lifting her up.

"The always responsible Clark Kent, fine Mr. Kent, help me pick this up first, okay?" her eyes danced with laughter and joy and Clark could do nothing more than to plant a loving kiss on her lips.

"Okay Ms. Lang."

* * *

**Kent Farm**

"Martha, what is wrong with you?" Jonathan asked as he helped clean up after dinner. "You have been silent and distant, is there something you haven't told me?"

Martha put the last dish in the sink and started washing them before answering.

"Clark lost his powers this afternoon." She said bluntly, preparing herself for his reaction.

"What? How? And where is he?" questions and worries flooded out of him thanks to the information.

"Apparently his biological mother gave him a 7 day period time off from his powers. He's with Lana right now, something about a normal life." Martha was worried to say the least, and she needed Jonathan's support in this.

"Why hadn't you told me?" Jonathan looked defeated, a reaction Martha was not counting on. She stopped washing the dishes and turned her attention on Jonathan.

"I was afraid of your reaction, but we need to keep in mind that he is no immediate danger, things have been quiet around here, the boy just wants to feel free I guess." She shrugged in desperation.

"Things are never quiet around here" he sighed. "There's something I haven't told you either, we are going to lose the farm if we don't go to the Metropolis Bank tomorrow and get another loan."

"Oh, Jonathan, we'll take him with us. Everything has to be okay."

"No Martha, he wants freedom, he'll get it, and he's not a baby. Let's see how well he does normal." The set of his jaw was stubbornly tight. "We are leaving tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Sullivan Residence**

He had insisted on bringing her personally, they didn't talk much on the way, and once they were in front of the house, Lex stopped the car and turned to her.

"About what just happened, I'm not sure if I should apologize." He said, taking in her face.

"Well, are you sorry?" she asked, wanting to be in the safety of her bedroom. Just being near him now made her nervous beyond she thought possible.

"No." he replied bluntly. "Look Chloe I won't lie to you." He took a deep breath and dove right in. "I feel attracted to you, I don't know how or when it happened, I just know that I want to be near you, feel close to you and get to know you better."

She couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth and into her ear canal, the process of information took a couple seconds longer than usual. She blinked quickly and took a deep breath.

"Okay, that I wasn't expecting." She wrinkled her forehead, trying to find what to say next.

"Chloe, I don't want to pressure you, just think about giving me a change, okay? I'll see you tomorrow, I hope." He said, dismissing her with a quick peck on the cheek. The rain had calmed down, so she opened the door and ran up the steps of her house and went in without looking back.

He stared at the house until she was in, then he turned on his car and revved it out of the driveway.

* * *

**Wait for next chapter: _Wicked Wednesday_**


	9. Wicked Wednesday

**Let me know if this is worth finishing. Thanks to Nightwing for your review!**

* * *

****

It was early in the morning when they arrived in Metropolis. The bank had just opened, but it was already full of people. Martha and Jonathan were walking in when he noticed a dark van park just in front of them. Before he knew what was going on he was watched as several men ran out of the van and into the bank, pushing them inside.

"Everyone down!" one of them shouted. Jonathan covered Martha with his body and fell to the floor behind some chairs.

Martha let out a small wail.

"Shh, everything is going to be all right honey." He consoled her, not really sure of his words.

* * *

Pete watched as Clark and Lana walked towards him. He smiled and patted himself in the back mentally for having done such a good job.

"So, how are you two doing?" he asked teasingly. Lana blushed and Clark smiled. "Well, I got my answer. So are we still getting together to study for the history exam?"

"Oh, I can't Pete, it's not what you think," he quickly added at Pete's sly smile. "My parents left for Metropolis, and you remember what happened last time I had friends over when they were gone. Besides I will have my chores cut out for me." As he finished Chloe joined the group. He noticed her a little distraught.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Well, our history study session is off." Pete announced at the newcomer.

"Why?" she had kind of been looking forward to some distraction with her friends, even if they weren't on the best of terms, they would have helped get her mind of Lex.

"Because Clark here has to do chores, his parents went to the city."

"Really?" the only times Clark's parents went to Metropolis was to see something about the farm, most likely to get a loan. _Oh, no. _She thought, remembering what she had heard in the news earlier. "They went to the bank, right Clark?" she asked.

"Yes, why do you ask Chloe?" Clark noticed her forehead scrunch up in worry.

"Did they go to Metropolis Bank?" _please say no_

"Yes." _Crap_

"Haven't you heard? Metropolis Bank has been held hostage since early in the morning." Everyone paled at the news, no they hadn't heard.

"I gotta go." Clark said, leaving the group behind.

Pete ran after him.

"Where are you going Clark? You can't do anything anymore, remember?" He said pointedly. Clark's face fell, but the stubborn look didn't fade away.

"I'll find a way."


	10. Waiting

**Oh wow, thanks so much for the reviews, I hadn´t updated earlier because I am trying to go in order for my stories, it time for this one.**

**Read and review!!!!**

* * *

Lana watched Clark's retreating back with a defeated look, somehow she didn't have the strength to go after him. Chloe bit her lip, never one to back out on saying the truth, it still managed to bother her when it hurt her friends.

Lana excused herself and made her way to the next class, alone. Chloe sighed and walked to The Torch office. She opened the door and headed straight for her computer, not noticing the tall figure that stood besides the door. She busied herself with cleaning up her work area, until the feeling that she wasn't alone became unbeareble. She stopped and looked up.

"How long have you been there?" she recovered nicely from her initial fear, after so many attacks, she could never feel safe.

"Long enough. Is something bothering you?" It was unusual for her to have taken so long to notice his presence.

"Yeah actually, Clark's parents apparently are caught in the siege taking place in Metropolis Bank." She offered him a chair.

Lex accepted it, his eyes asking for more information. Inwardly, he was glad her worried state had nothing to do with him.

"Its not a sure thing, but Metropolis Bank and everyone inside was taken hostage early this morning, and his parents left for the bank even earlier, you know the Kents, they always want to make the most of time." She watched his face turn dead serious.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." He stood to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"To Metropolis." He answered simply.

"I'm going with you." She walked ahead of him.

No questions asked, that was Chloe. He couldn't help but notice as he watched her walk determinably in front of him.

* * *

The drive had been silent, Pete had agreed to ditch school to take Clark to Metropolis. Clark hadn't found Lex and had to settle for Pete's car to get him there. Pete watched him from the corner of his eye, his jaw was tight, his eyes had a gleam in them that told Pete just how desperate he was.

It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

Inside the bank the hours seemed interminable. Jonathan and Martha were huddled together with a group of customers and employees. The number of the group did not ascend to 20, due to how early this had all taken place. They were all wishing that for that day they had arrived late, but they hadn't and were now stuck in a war that seemed to have no end.

They did not want money, it apparently did some of them okay, but that wasn't their main objective. They waited, and made the hostages wonder if they would make it out alive.

It was already past noon, Jonathan noted, slightly suprised at how quickly, yet painfully slowly the day seemed to be going. Outside the bank the police and federal agents had formed a barrier to keep the robbers inside and to keep the curious outside.

Lex arrived at the scene with Chloe in tow, who didn't stop taking pictures of the whole scenario.

"This doesn't seem like your typical bank robbery." Chloe observed and watched Lex lose himself in the crowd.

She looked around at the people who had gathered, some were crying, some were just driven by morbid curiosity.

"What the hell!" she heard a voice behind her, obviously a newcomer. "And here I was beating myself for not making it to the bank earlier." Wait, she recognized that voice and temper.

She turned, trying to place the voice. She saw her face as she turned to leave before she heard the voice again.

"Lois!" she called out, she couldn't beleive, of all the people she could find.

The tall woman stopped in her tracks and turned.

"Chlo? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" she rushed towards her, embracing her.

"Not exactly on a pleasure trip. My friends parents are stuck in there."

"Oh, sorry, goodness this is what I get for not watching the news, I didn't even know this had happened!" she said "What is going on?" she asked, never one to like being left in the dark.

"I don't know much, but I do know its not just a robbery, they have been in there since the morning. Lex went to see what he could find out."

"Lex? Its not who I think it is, is it?"

She blushed.

"Yes, Lex Luthor, why?" she turned her face away hoping she woulnd't notice.

"My cousin is on a first name basis with the richest, hottest man america has ever had?" she laughed.

"Oh shut up, we have become friends, I work for his father." Hoping that would end the questioning, she wasn't about to explain just exactly what she did for Lionel.

She sighed in relief at the sight of Lex making his way towards them, maybe that would shut Lois up.

"What did you find out?" she asked, sincere concern covering up her earlier embarresment.

"Nothing much, the criminals haven't asked for anything yet, they don't know what to expect." He was truly worried. "It's like they are showing off, nothing more." He said, suddenly noticing the presence of the tall brunnette.

Chloe quickly reacted.

"This is my cousin, Lois Lane." A surge of heat and anger burst through her chest as she watched Lois smile at Lex and Lex taking her in slowly.

She rolled her eyes, trying to shake the jealousy from her being.

Jealousy? Oh great.

* * *

**Watch for next chapter, Powerless.**


	11. Powerless

**READ: If anyone is interested in helping me beta my stories and such, please email me, thanks! I could really use the creative help. **

**Okay, here's chapter 11 – Powerless**

* * *

The long drive had practically driven him insane, at times he forgot why he was in the car in the first place and almost had asked Pete to stop to let him speed towards Metropolis. Then reality kicked in and he slumped further into the seat. He crossed his arms and let them fall heavily upon his chest, his mind going through different possible ways to help his parents out of the precarious situation, but then the possibility of it all being over by the time he got there crossed his thoughts and his frown deepened.

That whole process took about 10 minutes, and then it repeated itself every 20 minutes. For Pete's misfortune those 30 minutes repeated themselves endlessly the whole three hours.

Pete let out a sigh as soon as the high skyscrapers of Metropolis came into view at the end of the road. _Finally_, he thought, _wait,_ _and then what?_ Now the same insecurity settled into his mind.

Well he guessed they had to get there first, and then they would know.

* * *

Lex still couldn't believe what he was hearing, or most accurately what he was deducting from what he was hearing. He walked away from the police tent and ran a hand through his head, looking up at the towering bank building, waiting for it to give him all the answers.

What he thought was just a check up on his friends parents, turned out to be a powerful nightmare. He was very involved, now he knew, but he didn't know how. The police had let him stay due to the fact that his father owned the bank and he was nowhere to be found. That was another mystery to be solved.

He felt utterly lost, he wanted to just make contact calls and get this over with, but this seemed bigger, even than himself.

"Is everything all right?" a soft voice asked, a small hand on his shoulder accompanying the question. He turned and faced Chloe, her face in sincere concern and confusion. She didn't understand what was going on, or why Lex would be so distraught about it, and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her.

"Yes, they have finally made their requests, looks like it was just a bank robbery not done quickly enough." He lied, and she could sense it, but she didn't call his bluff.

"Okay, well, I got some pretty good shots, seems like everyone is okay in there, I spotted Mr. and Mrs. Kent. I guess they will hold a while longer." But how much? She didn't dare voice that question, and he didn't ask just how she had managed such close shots.

Sensing a very awkard silence coming Chloe broke it.

"Look, I gotta go, my cousin is nosier than me, if you can believe it, and she might get in trouble.." she dragged, moving her arms in loud gestures as she walked away. "I will catch you later." She finished and turned, she knew he wouldn't tell her much, but there was more than one way to skin a cat.

* * *

Clark rushed out of the car as soon as they were a block away from the bank. The street was covered with people and police, there was no way to get there by car anyway. Pete ran to catch up to him. They made their way through the crowd to get as close as they could get. The farther they went into the mass the tighter the bodies came around them, and made it harder to pass through without hurting anyone or getting hurt.

"Excuse us, please, excuse me sir..."

"Watch where your going!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, please, excuse us..." He felt arms and bones hit at him, he turned and to his disbelief found that Pete was no longer with him, the crowd growing tighter around him.

"Watch those hands mister!" the reproach was followed by a hard slap on his face. He blinked surprised to find a very angry woman in front of him.

"I..." he stammered, his eyes conveyed true confusion. "I'm just trying to get through ma'm" he said as politely as possible. The woman snorted in response to his apology and disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

Lois was trying to make her way out of the crowd, she wanted to get to apartment building next to the bank to survey things better, the police had people on all the building surrounding the bank, except that one, they only had men outside, but they hadn't yet disturbed the people inside. But she wasn't going to be that patient. Something didn't feel right, and she had nosed around in plenty similar occasions to know that something was different about all this, even the cops were acting strange. She had made it almost halfway when she saw a woman beat a guy in plaid. He looked so out of place, his reaction to the situation only confirmed he didn't belong in the big city.

"Farm boy," she breathed with a smile, breaking fully when she saw him blink in confusion and distraught after the woman had left. The situation was amusing to say the least, and to see a fellow woman get the uphand with a man, innocent as he may seem to be, was always refreshing.

"Don't kill yourself over it farm boy." She meant to smile and leave, but when he turned to face her she had to stop and stare when his eyes met hers.

They were blue, just plain, deep, blue; and so full of farm innocence she had to do a double take.

"So you really are as innocent as you seem." Not one to stay speechless long. She smirked and took his strong anatomy in.

"Sorry?" What was up with women here? He asked himself, frustration beginning to build up, the look on his eyes changing radically, he really had no time for this.

"Just making conversation." She lifted her hands in surrender and turned to leave.

Clark rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry, okay? I just really need to get to the front, I have family in there and I want information." He pleaded with her, that much his father had taught him.

"Playing the mercy card." She lifted an eyebrow then grabbed his hand. "come on, I'll tell you what I know on the way." He stood fast, not knowing how to take her invitation. "Look, I found a spot where we can see better without angry ladies lashing out at you, kay?" he still seemed dubious but he followed her anyways.

* * *

**Sorry guys, not feeling very inspired, hope you like and please review!!!!**


	12. Discoveries part 1

**Discoveries part 1**

Where was she?

Chloe let out a frustrated sigh and looked around the mass of people surrounding the area. The afternoon sky was uncommonly clear, giving the sun absolute power and reign over the city. She knew she had no reason to worry; after years of not seeing her cousin, why should she? But she did. Even though Lois was older than her by almost two years, she was always more intrepid than she, and always got into more danger. Whenever she was near her she had a need to watch out for her. Lois just didn't care about anything; it was almost as if she had a death wish every time she took a step out of her bedroom.

She shielded her eyes from the sun and sighed again, making up her mind. Looking for a cousin that she had just seen after years, or finding a better place to take pictures and be closer to the action. After a record time she had made up her mind.

She pulled herself away from the crowd and tried to think of ways to sneak closer, get a better look than she had gotten from the building beside the bank. Finally her eyes caught something; she chuckled and shook her head before moving in.

* * *

The city girl hadn't let go of his hand, even after exiting the crowd. As Clark walked one step behind her, he realized he could have caught up and freed his hand, but he didn't bother. 

Not until they stopped to cross the street did Lois feel her hand growing numb from holding so tightly. She quickly straightened herself and let go of his hand, massaging hers back to life. She glared at the boy beside her in the process.

He looked at her with a mixture of confusion and embarrassment.

"Don't get your hopes up farm boy." She lifted an eyebrow and turned to cross the street. Clark smiled incredulously and shook his head, following her across the street. He caught up with her in a few long steps.

"My name is Clark," he informed her once he was walking beside her.

She watched him from the corner of her eye, then turned her head towards him and smirked. She then started forward.

"And my name is Lois, nice to meet you farm boy."

His eyes turned to the sky in exasperation, trying to remember why he was dealing with this in the first place. True, she had informed him of the situation, letting him know it was nowhere near over, but he had his limits.

She watched him closely from the corner of her eye, seeing his feelings flash across his face. She decided not to push the stranger any further.

"Just kidding Clark." She flashed him a smile and then pushed him into the alley behind the building and against the wall as she heard a police car round the corner. "We're here." She whispered. Once she verified the street was empty again, she looked at him. Her hands were placed across his chest; the force she had used to push him was still there, giving her a chance to feel the strength of his upper body. She lifted an eyebrow appreciatively.

"Farm work does pay off, I see." Her eyes were dancing with laughter; her mouth was formed into a sly grin. Clark blushed so hard he felt his face and ears burn. He blinked at the unfamiliar sensation. Sure he had blushed before, but the heat that eradiated from his face had not hurt him as it did now. He looked away from her prying eyes and pushed her away gently.

Not at all flustered, she walked away from him, standing in the middle of the alley, hand on her hips; surveying the possibilities.

Clark then looked around as well. He really could not understand how this place could help him see.

"Um, it's too far away, we can't see anything from here."

"Who said anything about seeing? You see that?" she pointed at the dead end of the alley. "That connects to one of the walls of the bank; like I told you, this area is only being surveyed by air, if we can work around them, we can get in." she finished, quite proud of her logic.

Clark stared at her disbelievingly. This woman was crazy! Sure, he had done similar stunts before, but with his powers to back him up somewhat. Maybe she was a meteor freak, granted with super agility or something.

CRASH!

He quickly ran towards the sound. Lois was nowhere to be seen. He looked up at the 10 foot wall in front of him. Did she cross already? But how? The meteor theory sprang to mind again.

The trash bin besides him then opened, making another loud sound when the lid hit the wall.

"I wouldn't mind some help here you know!" He turned to find a garbage covered Lois trying to get herself out of the trash. He rolled his eyes. So much for agility granted by meteor rocks; maybe fearlessness and stupidity, but not agility.

He reached for her and tried to pull her up; she was heavy so the process took a while. He looped an arm under hers and pulled her up by her waist with the other one. He pulled her, until her stomach was against the metal bin, then he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it!" she screamed as one of his hands touched her backside in the effort of getting her out of the monster bin, hitting his back in the process. Her slap was the last straw to make him lose balance, her weight pushing him backwards.

They landed in a loud thump, both his and her weight being supported by his upper body. Pain shot through him as her full weight fell upon him.

She huffed and pulled herself up from him, brushing her blouse and pants with her hands.

"Thanks for catching me far.." she stopped when Clark shot her a death look. "Fine, thanks Clark." She smiled and looked at the wall in front of her stubbornly again. Clark got up slowly, pain, having been so foreign to him, was now in every part of his body. He cracked his back, looking for some relief.

"Are you seriously going to try to get in?" She turned to answer him, when loud footsteps were heard behind them. They both turned in alarm.

"I thought that was you Lois, what… Clark? What are you doing here?" Chloe was standing now a few feet away from them. She had spotted her cousin, but hadn't caught a glimpse of who she was with. "What happened to you?" she asked as she walked closer and Lois' dirty appearance and smell got to her.

"You know this guy?"

"You know her?"

They both asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, look, let's get out of here first, okay? Unless you all want to get arrested." She reasoned with them. Clark quickly walked towards her, but Lois seemed more unwilling to go.

"You are not climbing that wall Lois; we will find another way to find out, okay." She reprimanded her cousin; always being the only one who was able to reason with that mule of her cousin had its advantages.

"Fine, but tell me where you know this farm hick from." Clark sighed in resignation and walked out of the alley, Chloe and Lois behind him.

* * *

Lex was walking towards his car, when a dark van pulled up behind him. He quickened his pace, his car only a street away, but it was too late. He felt something that felt like the butt of a gun hit him in the head and then everything went black.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Review!!!**


End file.
